Vehicles for transporting personnel and/or equipment through area where it may be exposed to live fire, explosions, etc., are typically provided with or armored walls. These vehicles may comprise a chassis, which contains all the functional elements of the vehicle as well as a driver's cabin, and a hull mounted thereto for containing therein the personnel and/or equipment.
The hull is made of a ballistic material, i.e., a material configured and designed to provide ballistic protection, and comprises several panels which are typically connected together by welding to form the hull.